Baby Cupcakes
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Tucker and Dash run into each other at a bakery buying the same treat for their partners.


Tucker didn't have much of a sweet tooth, very much preferring the salty-savory flavor that meat offered. But Danny and Sam had a sweet tooth. A _major _sweet tooth. And that's why Tucker found himself at that little bakery that they loved on the outskirts of Amity. They were the only place in town that sold those baby cupcakes that Danny and Sam loved more than life itself.

Tucker huffed staring down at his PDA as he waited for his order. A dozen cupcakes for them because Tucker was an awesome boyfriend. And because Danny had been in a bit of a bad mood recently and Tucker wanted to cheer him up. But mostly because Tucker was awesome.

"One dozen Sweetheart Cupcakes!" Tucker looked up as his order was called. He stepped toward the counter, already imagining the look on Sam and Danny's faces when he brought back these cupcakes as a surprise. He was so wrapped up in the image of joy he would see on Sam and Danny's faces that he didn't see the person stepping right in front of him.

Tucker frowned as he crashed into the surprisingly sturdy person standing in front of him. He looked up, insult already on his tongue when he paled. He'd crashed into _Dash Baxter_. He was so dead. Absently Tucker wondered what Dash could be doing at some saccharinely sweet bakery but he quickly shoved the thought away for the more pressing issue that Dash was absolutely going to pound him into the ground.

"Foley?" Dash was looking at him in concern and Tucker wondered if the jock even understood how terrifying he looked. Nerds were supposed to be _safe_ outside of school. And they were never supposed to see jocks in a bakery of all places.

"Um, hey." Tucker winced, looking around for anything to get him out of this conversation. He glanced at the box of cupcakes in Dash's hands and his eyes widened. "Oh, those are mine!"

"This is my order. A dozen Sweetheart cupcakes." Dash frowned down at the box of cupcakes. The cashier, who had mysteriously vanished behind the baking counter and was shamelessly watching the two fail at having a conversation, handed the box to him. These were his, he'd ordered them specifically for Kwan and Star because they loved this bakery and he was an amazing boyfriend.

Tucker grimaced uncomfortably. Sam and Danny so owed him for this. Maybe he could convince Danny to make him a steak as a reward for having a conversation with Dash.

"They're mine, they're in the gothic rose box I asked for and it has my name on it." Tucker grinned slightly as he saw his name spelled correctly on the box. This was the only place that spelled his birth name right and he loved it because it was so _easy_. He enjoyed the small splash of delight at seeing his actual name spelled properly.

"It says Hatem." Dash looked between the box and Tucker. Was he really trying to pass that off as his name? Dash _knew_ his name was Tucker. Although to be fair that meant this wasn't either of their orders.

"Yeah that's my name, my uh, my birth name." Tucker rubbed his neck sheepishly. It always felt weird, telling people his birth name. He'd never meant to keep the name a secret but it was just easier to tell people his name was Tucker than explain that his name was حاتم in Masri and had an English equivalent Hatem.

"Oh." Dash cringed. He could hear Kwan in his head berating him for forgetting about native names. He knew there were people who translated their names to English, heck _Kwan's_ name wasn't even English.

Tucker nearly sighed out loud at the look of contrition that crossed Dash's face. He'd seen the same face on Danny nearly daily whenever the halfa got lost in talking about space. Guilt at something Tucker didn't mind at all. He pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't trapped in some social nightmare before daring to strike up another conversation.

"So…." What was he even supposed to say? Give me my cupcakes and see you at school? Can't wait for you to shove me into a locker on Monday? Even the cashier, the poor guy seemed uncomfortable as he placed another box of cupcakes on the counter.

Dash quickly set down Tucker's cupcakes and grabbed his box, checking to make sure it was his name on the box.

"You never saw me here." With that Dash sped out of the bakery, leaving Tucker and that dreadful awkward conversation behind. Tucker sighed.

He was such a good boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Tucker's dilemma about names is straight from me. My birth name is קוואניה but it's so much easier to just tell people it's Sidney despite that not even being the English version of my name. I hate having to explain my name so that's what I just go with. I like to headcanon that Tucker is culturally Egyptian and has a Masri name. **


End file.
